Handsome and The Beastess
by Angelus The Scourge of Europe
Summary: A role-reversal story. Same basic plot with differences! A wicked princess is cursed to be a beast and a handsome youth yearns for adventure. Please read and review!
1. Prologue: The Curse

**Hello readers. Thank you for clicking this story! This is a mix of the Disney and original French story with some of my own twists! Oh an thank you to DivineMoonLight for getting me into a Beauty and The Beast mood!!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Disney version nor the original.**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a desolate area of France there lived a young, beautiful princess in a gorgeous, rich castle. She had everything she could have ever want yet her heart was filled with greed, selfishness and she was utterly unkind.

One cold winter's night the princess was having a party in the ballroom. She sat as bitterly as the cold night on the throne watching her court. Her purple robe surrounded her white elegant dress. No one dared to talk to her.

Then suddenly there was a knock at the door and the doorman opened it solemnly and dutifully with one hand resting behind his back. A hideous old woman limped in and made way to the princesses throne. Her long black cape hung off her crooked back and dragged on the floor behind her.

"Please, kind princess, allow be to take refuge here for the night. The night's cold wind is painful on my face and there is a winter's blizzard approaching. I have but one, single rose as payment," The old woman asked in a hoarse voice. She reached into her sleeve and exposed a dazzling rose.

The princess looked at the old woman with repulsion and disgust, "How dare you enter unannounced and interrupt this party! Get out of my sight you haggard, foul wrench!"

The guards moved forward and grabbed the old woman reluctantly.

"Do not base your judgment simply on my face, my dear. True beauty lies within oneself," the old woman warned.

"I said no and that is final," the princess sneered, "Take your pitiful rose and leave my castle!"

With these words, the guards seized the old woman tighter but held only an empty black cape. Above them, floating in the air appeared the most stunning woman the princess had ever seen.

The princess fell to her knees and begged, "Have mercy on my, fair enchantress!"

"You say that only because you now see my true for. I can clearly tell that you have no kindness in your heart!"

The princess cried out in pain. Her body morphed. She looked at her once soft, light hands to find hideous paws and gnarled claws. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and was shocked. Instead of her beautiful face, there was a disgusting horned, hairy face staring evilly back at her. She smashed the mirror in disdain.

The enchantress laughed, "Now your outward appearance matches your inner!"

The guests shrieked and tried to flee the room. The enchantress locked them in, "You too are at fault! You let her become wicked. You saw it and you ignored it. No one taught her or reprimanded her, so you too shall be punished! My princess I curse you and your castle! You shall remain in darkness and the sun will never shine here! The sun will remain eclipsed by your dark heart!"

The enchantress disappeared and in her place the rose fluttered down. It landed by the deformed princess and she moaned.

The princess left the ballroom with the rose in her clawed hand. Her anger caused her to smash the chandelier. She stole away to her room in the west wing of the castle. The enchantress had left a magic mirror on her nightstand to remind her of the world she had shunned herself from.

The enchanted rose was placed in a glass jar and the princess protected it. It sparkled in the darkness. It would bloom until her twenty-fifth birthday. If she learned how to be kind and love and have another fall in love with her then the curse would be lifted. If not and the rose wilted before she succeeded then she and the castle would remain cursed for all eternity.

Several years passed and nothing changed. She fell into despair and lost even the faintest glimmer of hope for redemption. After all how would anyone see past her beastlike appearance and fall in love with her? So she sank into deeper darkness and self hate, waiting for a miracle, which would seemingly never happen.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please PLEASE review! It would make my day!!**


	2. Horrid People

**Second Chapter Yah!! Hop you like it!! Oh and big hug and shoutout to those who reviewed and to my fellow RPers! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!! Enjoy!!**

* * *

Adam awoke from a familiar dream. For the past six years he had the same repeating dream. The dream haunted him at odd times and random nights. He often dreamt of the most beautiful girl—princess—weeping. No sooner did he see her face than suddenly it was consumed in darkness. The princess' face in Adam's mind was like a porcelain doll. Perfect in everyway. He didn't understand the meaning but hoped it was a good omen.

Adam tiptoed toward the kitchen as to not wake his sister sleeping in the next room. He peeked in at her. Fifteen-year-old Adelaide lay peacefully sleeping on her bed. Her blonde hair was a sharp contrast to his own brunette hair. He cared for his sister more than anything in the world. He hated his mother. She thought nothing of him.

His father had died when he was young. His mother had hoped he would support her in her old age but he never stuck to just one job. He never settled down or got married. It seemed odd for a twenty-five year old man to have naught a bride by his side. He ignored the talks of the villagers. They were an absurd lot anyway! He'd prove then wrong soon! He wanted to wait for the 'perfect' woman but alas there where none in the town.

He poured himself a cup of tea and sipped it lightly. Then Adelaide came into the room, her eyes squinting in the light. She took a cup of tea when Adam offered. She smiled and looked at Adam.

"You better leave before Mama wakes up. She threw herself into a fit when you didn't return home at a decent hour last night," Adelaide informed.

"Oh well then you just tell Mama that I am a man and I don't have to follow her rules! Since when has she ever cared about me before?!" Adam stood up and grabbed his coat. His face sank and was gentle, "Sorry, Adelaide, didn't mean to shout at you, just sometimes Mama makes me so…" The was movement in the back bedroom, "I got to go now. I'll be back later. Oh and don't wander in the woods again," Adam smiled as he slipped out the door.

Adelaide smiled as Adam left, "I won't…" she crossed her fingers as she said it. She always went into the woods.

Their mother entered into the kitchen with an air of suspicion. She looked around with her narrow, beady eyes. Her plump fingers touched the seat where Adam was sitting, "So your good-for-nothing brother has been mooching of **my** tea…" she touched Adam's still warm cup.

"Mama can't you leave him alone?" Adelaide pleaded.

"No. He's too old to be doing nothing!" Mama said, "He doesn't care for us! He's not earning enough to support us!"

"Is everything always about money, Mama?" Adelaide asked, _He cares plenty for me! He _

_just hates you…_

Adam wandered into town. He looked at the baker, selling week old bread, then the butcher, and his stand consisting of meat where fresh cattle wasn't so fresh… He ordered a half-pound of beef for their dinner tonight.

He carried it as he passed the local tavern where he spent most of last night. As he entered the town square he saw someone who he despised more than his mother. He'd rather be home getting yelled at by his mother than face this girl.

Colette swaggered over followed by her group of girls. Adam wanted to leave but it was too late she had seen him…

"Hello Adam," she smiled sweetly yet it was false, "What are you doing today?"

"Not now Colette, I'm rather busy," Adam tried to leave but Colette grabbed his arm.

"I need to speak to you in private," Colette pulled him to the shadows. Her girls where giggling ever so loudly.

Adam reluctantly went, after all he was being forced, "What do you want?"

"Well I thought that'd be obvious, sweetheart," Colette smiled.

"It isn't and don't call me that," Adam retorted.

"When are you going to ask me to marry you? The whole town's talking about it! We've been dating for the past couple of months and everyone knows," Colette pressured.

"We ARE NOT dating! We've never dated! The whole town has only talking about it because you've told them lies! I told you before I- D-O-N-T- L-I-K-E- Y-O-U!!"

Colette stormed off very furious. She and her girls left in a flurry.

Adam sighed, _Oh well… She'll get over me!_

At that time, Adelaide was in the woods. She wandered deeper than ever before. She heard the rustling of leaves behind her and a growl. She looked back to see a pack of wolves.

"Maybe I should have listened to Adam!" Adelaide shouted.

She took off down the path; not knowing which way the village was in. She soon came to a magnificent gate. The wolves closed in and she panicked to get the gate open, _Oh God help me!!_

She finally opened the heavy gate and closed it on the scowling jaws of the wolves. She panted and leaned on the gate. She found herself looking at a large and glorious, yet dark, castle. She calmed herself and entered the palace.

She heard faint whispering as she walked in, "Hello? Anyone here?" The whispering became more definite but it was soft.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, what brings you here?" a voice asked.

"Who said that?" Adelaide wandered into a parlor. There a fire waited her.

"Don't worry, we don't mean harm, here warm yourself…"

Adelaide walked cautiously toward the fire. She hadn't noticed she was shivering from the wolf encounter.

Suddenly, there was movement behind her, "What are you doing here!?"

Adelaide looked behind herself. There stood a deformed woman. Her hairy beastlike appearance frightened Adelaide. "I'm sorry…. I was being chased by wolves and…"

At the same time the princess was looking Adelaide over. Her precious face softened the princess' heart—momentarily-- but then she saw Adelaide's beauty and became jealous, "Silence! You have trespassed and that is intolerable! I deserve my privacy! You wanted protection from wolves? Well you'll get it! In a cell!!"

Adelaide was picked up and carried into the tower by the beastess, "You will remain here FOREVER!!"

When she was left alone in the dark, Adelaide cried. At the same time the beastess cried in her own 'cell', her room that had become her prison.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!! Hope you liked it!!**


	3. Exchange

**Here's the next chapter!! Again I appreciate all the reviews! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Adam returned home shortly later, exhausted and annoyed at Colette. He opened the chestnut wood door and found his mother waiting for him. Her eyes wide and her think arms crossed over her chest. Her face was furious and her thin lips were measly pursed.

"So you finally decided to come home and face me, you coward! Afraid of your own mother! How pitiful!! You can't do anything! Why can't you think of anyone beside yourself? You selfish boy! Foolish like your father!" She shouted at him.

Adam's eyes narrowed, "I am a man, mother! I think plenty on others! It's you mother, I don't respect! You witch!" He turned to the door.

"You worthless boy! I will call you son no more! You've been disgracing this family for too long! But before you go, think of Adelaide. She will be alone with me now! And you will never step foot in here again!"

"Adelaide has nothing to do with this! So don't threaten her! She will be fine! Goodbye woman!" Adam stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind him. _Adelaide can come live with me after I find a suitable place, of course… Wait where is that sister of mine?_

He headed into town. He walked into the tavern. He wanted to wallow away his worries and 'refuel' before he went to find Adelaide, _She's probably in that blasted bookstore again! _

He continued to drink when the butcher came up behind him and slapped him on the back, "Congratulations!"

Adam turned, "Congratulations on what?"

"You proposing to Colette of course! What a perfect match! No two are more fit for each other than you and Colette!"

"Engaged? PROPOSE?!" Adam was horrified.

"Yes, my boy! She announced it earlier!" The butcher smiled and turned to the other men in the tavern, "Let us drink a toast to the soon to be married Ad--" The butcher turned to Adam but found an empty seat.

Adam slinked outside hoping to be unseen by the confused butcher, _How could Colette compose this foul lie?_ "What can I do to just get away?" He shouted to the sky.

Just then Colette exited the dress shop. She saw Adam and smiled mischievously, "Hello, my Adam! Aren't you--"

"I am NOT your Adam!" he interrupted, "How dare you lie about a proposal!"

"Well honey, I know you wanted me to keep it a secret but I just had to let it out!" Colette came closer and kissed him on his cheek. He flinched and she whispered into his ear, "I always told you I'd have you…"

Adam scuttled off. To keep his mind off Colette, he looked for Adelaide. He started in the bookshop but when she wasn't there he went toward the woods. He saw the woodcutter exiting with his cart of fresh lumber.

"Excuse me, sir, but did you see my sister, Adelaide, in there?"

"Ahhh… the young girl…. Yes she headed that way," The man pointed to the path that led west, "But be careful, my child, of the monsters and wolves that lurk at the twists of the paths. Things down that path are not always as they seem to be."

"Okaaaay…." Adam began walking, "Thank you sir…"

When Adam was gone, the man became the enchantress, "I hope he heeds my warning…" With that she smiled and disappeared.

Adam walked far into the woods, "There is no way Adelaide made it this far in…." He turned around to head back when he saw wolves, "Great!" He ran along the path farther into the woods and found a castle, "What is this here for? Maybe Adelaide's in here?" He heard a growl behind him, "Okay going in!"

He opened the gate quickly and easily and slammed it on one of the wolves. _I hope the wolves didn't get Adelaide…_

Before him was the castle and he strode in. As he entered he heard a faint whispering, "A man…. Can you see him?" "Amazing…. Why is he here? "Does it matter he might be--"

"Who's there?" Adam asked and the whispering hushed. He walked up the stairs, checking locked doors, "Adelaide, are you here?" he beckoned only to be replied with echoes.

Finally he came to the tower and found Adelaide in the cell, "Adelaide! What happened?"

"Shh… brother! You don't want to alarm **her**!" Adelaide warned.

"Who's her? Why are you imprisoned?" Adam touched her soft face.

Adelaide did not answer. Her eyes looked behind him and they grew large. Her jaw dropped and she pointed.

Adam turned and saw the large figure in the doorway, "Who're you? And why have you taken my sister?"

"I am the mistress of this castle. This is my private domain! She," the figure pointed, "trespassed! Therefore she is under MY jurisdiction! As well as you!"

Adam was surprised at the female voice because it had an unearthly growl and edge to it, "Will you not free her?"

"NO! I will never do so!" she returned.

"What if I took her place?" Adam offered.

"NO!" Adelaide screamed this time.

"Why would you do that?" the figure was shocked at his selflessness, "Would you truly remain if I were to let her go?"

"Yes I would," Adam swore.

"Done!" The figure said.

"Wait why do you stand silhouetted in the doorway" Adam asked curiously.'

The figure moved into the torchlight. A thin opaque black veil covered her face. Her gown flowed down past her feet since she couldn't wear any shoes. And an immense purple cape swept over her hulking shoulders. She wore black gloves on her large hands and her claws jutted out slightly.

"What's under there?" Adam reached up to the veil.

The princess moved away, "DON'T EVER TOUCH MY VEIL!!!"

"She's a monster, Adam!" Adelaide whispered.

"That's enough!" The princess unlocked the cell and grabbed Adelaide. Leaving Adam she said to seemingly no one, "Watch him!" She carried Adelaide out of the palace and placed her on a horse, "Leave and DON'T return! Keep the horse!"

Adam sadly watched Adelaide leave. The princess returned, "Follow me to your room! You don't want to remain here for the rest of your life, right? So come!"

Adam followed her from behind. He could have sworn her saw something move from under her cape. But soon they reached a room, "This is your room from now on! Everything in the castle is open to you! Do not leave the castle grounds or enter the East Wing! Those are your only restrictions!" She slammed the door.

"Well that only makes me want to go there more…" Adam commented to the door. Unbeknownst to him the princess was slumped against the door. She sighed and moved toward her own room.

"Mistress, do you believe he is the one?" a voice asked.

"Do you believe I haven't thought of that already?"

"Perhaps the enchantress' spell will be finally broken…"

"Do not speak of that wrenched witch!! Now LEAVE!" She shut the door on her unseen subjects.

Adam sat on his bed, "Disowned. Proposed. And imprisoned on the same day…"

The princess sat on her bed, "Trespassed. Exposed. And fell in love all on the same day…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to my Rping friends, Alocine and UR Best Biffle ()!! You guys are great! Also to AurouraandRosalieWannabe, htbookreader1, BMMGoldenEye, Shadowxwolf, and penny3!!! THANKS!! **


	4. Preparations

**Thank you for all your reviews!! Thanks a million for even reading! And thanks to Mormon Chick! You really spurred me back to writing this!!!**

* * *

Adelaide spurred the horse through the forest quickly towards her mother's small thatched cottage. It was nearing nightfall and the sun was little more than a sliver against the distant mountain. She hopped off the horse and tied his reins to a post near the front door. She nearly broke down the door when she shoved herself into the house. Her mother stood in the kitchen cleaning.

"Mama! Mama! Something terrible has happened!" Adelaide panted.

"Yes something terrible has happened! And I'll tell you what! A shameful daughter returns at this time with no apparent excuse and no jug of water which I asked for hours ago!"

"Mama, I'm sorry, but listen to me! Adam has been taken prisoner by a monster!" Adelaide cried out, tears forming in her eyes.

"Has he?" her mother sat down in a chair and was quiet for a moment, "Well that's a good omen!" she stood up hands in the air and the greatest grin on her maniacal face, "Finally some good news! It's a burden off of my hands!"

Adelaide was disgusted by her mother's delight in Adam's imprisonment. She stormed out of her mother's celebrations. She ran into the town square looking for someone who would care. She caught sight of Colette.

She ran to her, "Oh Colette! You must help me!!"

"What is it," Colette said trying to remember Adam's sister's name.

"It's Adam! He's been taken prisoner!!"

"Oh dear! By whom?" Colette asked, _This puts a damper on the wedding._

"By this creature! A hideous beast!" Adelaide said anxiously.

"That's absurd!" Colette scoffed, "He sent his sister down here to tell me this unbelievable lie, this tall tale, just because he doesn't want to marry me! Incredible!" Colette dashed off, "Well he'll see that tow can play at that game!"

Adelaide stood alone in the chilly night. She looked up at the sky and shouted, "Why does no one believe me?!"

* * *

Adam stood at his room's balcony looking out over the vast forest. _How long is eternity?_ He asked. In his mind it was long enough. Currently his thoughts rested on Adelaide. How would she manage? He couldn't bear the thought of her alone in their mother's house. The house of torture was not where he wanted his dear little sister to be. The only good thing--- if any--- was freedom from his mother and Colette.

A tapping on the door freed Adam from his thoughts. He walked to the door and opened it. No one was there. He peered out left and right down the hallway. The knocker was nowhere in sight. He turned and sat on his bed.

"Monsieur," a voice whispered. Adam looked up. Still there was no one again, "Monsieur," the voice said again, this time louder.

"Who's here? Are you a specter?" Adam asked.

"We're as good as specters. No I think specters have it better. At least they're out of their misery!" A second voice said. Both were males.

"Oh don't scare him!" the first voice reprimanded, "L'excuse Jamie, please."

"Who are you two? There are only two of you correct?" Adam asked.

"Oui, I am Pierre, servant of this castle. And my friend here is Jamie. We are here to help accustom you to your new home, "the first voice responded.

"I am not his friend," Jamie added.

"Why can't I see you?" Adam asked.

"Ahh, don't ask what you don't want to know," Jamie warned.

"Désolé, monsieur, please forgive my friend. He's just rude all the time. But I am sorry, we are forbidden to tell you much," Pierre apologized politely.

"So, you're just invisible servants?" Adam assessed, "Interesting."

"No," the wardrobe flung open, "You must dress. Our mistress awaits you for dinner," Jamie said.

"May I recommend the blue suit, monsieur," Pierre suggested.

"Dinner with the ever so mysterious mistress? After everything she's done, she expects me to dine with her"

"Oui, quite so," Pierre sighed, "And she normally receives everything she asks for, corrompu."

"We were foolish to allow that," Jamie commiserated.

"'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned', so I guess I'll go to dinner, though I know I won't enjoy it…." Adam said.

"Then, monsieur, we shall leave you while you change…." Pierre excused them both.

The door opened and closed. Adam assumed from the lack of male bickering that they had left. He pulled the blue outfit from the wardrobe. He had seen no material like it. The jacket was the premium velvet and the white ruffled shirt was most likely spun from the finest silk a silkworm could thread. He looked ion the mirror at his old workmen clothes. His originally white woolen shirt was now a dingy grey with specks of black soot. And to top off his fashion he had brown burlap pants.

Adam took of his shirt exposing his sculpted chest and prominent muscles. Then something caught Adam's ear. He swore he could hear the faint a muffled sound of a girl's laughter. He raised his eyebrows and turned. No one was there, but he could now distinctly hear the giggling. It was coming from behind the desk in the far left of the room, "Hello? Who's there?"

Suddenly the door opened, "M'excuse, monsieur, just err… checking the place," it was Pierre. Adam saw a few things on the desk as if someone knocked into it, "Sorry. I found what I had lost…" with that the door closed again.

Adam shrugged. He put on his new silk shirt and went to pick up the jacket, which was on the canopy bed. He heard talking coming from outside the door.

"Victoria, chéri, what do you think you were doing in there?" Pierre questioned.

Her answer was a muffled giggle.

"Victoria! If the mistress knew you were stealing glances at the guest not ever I could protect you from her wrath," Pierre warned.

"But papa, why waste that angel of a man on our devil mistress? There is absolutely no way she is going to have him. S why not give him to someone who has a chance at him?" Victoria said pompously.

"Silence, Victoria!" a slap was heard and a whimper, "Mon Dieu! Why are you so ignorant? Do you want to be punished? Go to your room until I return! You are not to come anywhere near this room…. No this corridor! Mon Dieu!" Pierre cried out.

Adam slipped on the velvet jacket and sat on the bed. What was Victoria getting at? Could the mistress of this castle be courting him? The room… the clothing…. Dinner? Dinner! At this moment though Adam hardly felt weel enough to eat. His thoughts once more flew to Adelaide.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!! Please review!!!!**


	5. Disaster at Dinner

**Here's the next chapter!!! Enjoy! And please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: see 1st chapter!!**

* * *

The princess sulked in a chair in her room. She gazed out the window and saw the signs of the approaching winter. Her eyes narrowed. She hated the winter. It was the season in which she had been cursed. The curse was not to be lifted until she fell in love and is loved in return. She saw the darkness in the sky. No light ever shone over the castle. In fact it had been many years since she last saw the sun. The dark was where she had hidden for many years. The dark was the only reliable thing, for it came everyday at an appointed hour and for her it seemed to never cease. She felt like she was trapped in an eternal winter and could not see the hopeful spring.

She glared past the walls of the castle into the vast forest beyond. She could see their beady eyes of the wolves matching her gaze. The wolves encircled the castle since the enchantress laid the curse on her and her land. She despised them because they were the creatures most like her. They had no humanity and she had lost her's. She scampered out of her seat and paced by the fireplace.

Six years she had been cursed. Six years she had sat on her meaningless throne alone and cruel. Her heart, if she had one even before being cursed, felt like a heavy black hole. It sucked out any happiness and light, which entered her monstrous world and one day she feared that it would suck her in too.

She had no visitors whatsoever. Not that she wanted trespassers to her castle. She hated other people out of jealousy for their beauty and normality and for fear that they would scorn her for her face. Adelaide's reaction had been exactly what she had anticipated and dreaded from normal, simple humans.

Now her only glimmer of salvation rested in this stranger. This man from the village several miles from the castle, Adam was his name. She had learned that much from Adelaide's whines. She felt something toward Adam. She felt something she had never felt for nearly a decade. Her time to lift the curse was growing short. Her birthday was in the spring. The princess turned to the enchanted rose. She looked at it with disdain. It lost a petal each year, but since her last birthday it lost one each month. It had six petals left. She had but six months left till her birthday in May.

There was a knock at the door and the princess turned, "Come!"

The door opened, "Mistress, the guest had arrived in the dining room…" an elderly woman's voice announced.

"Perfect," the princess smiled and grabbed her opaque black veil. She neatly covered her head and made sure her gloves were securely on. She stepped out of the room and headed briskly down the corridor.

* * *

Adam breathed deeply. He had decided to go to dinner. He was a man and, despite what his mother insisted, he was not a coward. After all, how hard could it be to dine with her? How fearsome could this 'mistress' be? She couldn't be a monstrous beast! That was ludicrous in his mind. Besides, it appeared that the table was well stocked with the oldest vintage wine. He would be more comfortable around his keeper after a few glasses.

The doors opened and the princess walked in. Yet again, she wore the black veil and obnoxiously long dress, which draped over her feet. She stepped forward and was announced by her female servant. Then she sat at the head of the table and Adam was seated at the opposite end. The silence between them unnerved Adam so he drank more wine. By the end of dinner he was slightly tipsy but it was the only way he could bear the mistress's stillness.

The princess was rather shocked at the amount of wine Adam consumed. However, she remained quiet. She struggled to be polite and not demand him removed from her sight. She felt that if she opened her mouth she would act coarsely so she didn't dare to open her lips and thus remained still. She bemoaned the thought that her likely savior, beautiful as he was, turned out to be the town drunk. She drew false judgments and conjectures about him in her usual manner.

When they both finished the meal, the princess stood to exit. Adam stood too, "W-Why are you s-so silent?" he muttered. He came closer to her. She could smell the pungent aroma of the comforting wine roll of his breath.

"Step away from me, sir!" she ordered.

"What are you… hiding under there?" he lazily reached up for the veil and missed.

The princess slapped him hard in the face and jumped back, "ENOUGH! Get this stupid drunk out of my sight! I warned you not to touch my veil! Maria, lock his door! Jamie and Pierre guard this idiot!"

Adam was dragged out by the invisible servants. The princess shrieked in fury, "Leave me! All of you!" There was a scuttle to escape the room and the princess's anger.

The princess broke the table. She crumpled to the ground and cried. She threw off her veil and tossed it into the fire.

"Well now, that was not how a good hostess should act," a voice came from behind the princess, "Or how someone who wished a certain curse to end should behave."

The princess snapped her head around. There was fire in her eyes, "Why have you come?"

"Well I was enjoying the spectacle of your new arrival," the enchantress smiled.

"Have you come only to mock me?" the princess sneered.

"No I have come to warn you… though mocking your state wouldn't be far off…" the enchantress laughed.

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!!" the princess ran forward to grab the enchantress. The enchantress laughed and rose up in the air.

"I'm an enchantress remember? Now you are never going to rid yourself of this curse if you behave so impolitely. Your birthday is right around the corner. Adam is now your apparent last hope since you've wasted the last six years! Foolish on your part, but why should I worry myself over your follies? I implore you to start taking this spell seriously. But why should I care? I'm not the one who will have a beastlike existence! I'm not the one who'll wake up each morning with a monster's appearance," the enchantress cackled.

"I will learn to love him. In fact I already may!" the princess said pompously.

"LIAR! You do not see anything in this man. You only see him as an object to use to alleviate the curse. I will know when you truly love him. But can you make him truly love you?" the enchantress retorted.

The princess scowled, "Why do you torment me! Why must you keep pestering me if you believe me to be a lost cause?"

The enchantress smirked, "Well, consider yourself lucky. That was my last warning! And I only bother you because its fun!" The enchantress vanished in a puff of pink smoke. Her laughter still echoed through the dining hall. The princess ran off to her rooms and began to tear up her already demolished bed.

* * *

The enchantress appeared hovering over Adam's bed. She looked down at him and smiled, "Such a tender boy. You will be safe," she touched his forehead, "There so your morning headache won't be as bad. Do not fear for your sister, Adelaide. My cautious eye watches her and protects her from your mother…" the enchantress smiled lightly at the sleeping Adam, "You are what I have hoped for, the answer to the princess's prayers. The only man who can possibly soften her hardened heart." With that, the enchantress disappeared.

* * *

**Okay when I first wrote this chapter it was extremely dark. So I kind of tamed it. Hope it turned out well. I've also bumped the rating up to T because well... some readers pmed me some things.... Might get darker but PROBABLY NOT!**

**Oh and I had much fun writing the enchantress's dialogue this chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
